


Goodbye

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We were always meant to say goodbye." || Summary: He left the blame up to the fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firwork615](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/gifts).



> Just had asked for some prompts on tumblr.

Every time Link thought about it, he could never come to any other conclusion. He could not begin to fathom if there was another option, another choice. (Perhaps it was because the other options were too painful, the wound too raw. That it was something that he couldn’t recover from if it had been in any other way.)

He _had_ to go back in time. He _had_ to save the future from becoming this. (Wasn’t this their goal in the first place? Wasn’t this what they had wanted to achieve but could not for the lack of strength and wisdom and abilities?) It didn’t mean that he liked it though, or that he had truly wanted it.

He left the blame to fate then. To the Goddesses. To Ganondorf. Because, not even _he_ would not let all of those deaths be on his shoulders, he could not bear that responsibility. It was them who guilt-tripped him into this. So he decided that, yes, it was up to the one who wielded fate who was ultimately responsible. That is was their choice, not his. That his choice was taken from him.

His actions were predetermined upon certain results, but the conclusion was _always_ the same. (If he died. If he succeeded. If _they_ died. If they were somebody else or their own person…) That there was no escaping the results:

He had to say goodbye to Sheik. There was no way that he could keep the Sheikah in his life.

And, that too, hurt. But it hurt less knowing that there was no other option available. It hurt less knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

He didn’t know if he could live with himself if he choose to say goodbye. Nor, did he think he could live knowing just _why_ he had to say goodbye. But _having_ to say goodbye for whatever reason deemed by the fates?

Yeah, that was a concession that he could deal with.


End file.
